HunKai's Drabble
by BluePrince14
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita super pendek antara Sehun dan Kai dengan segala keabsurdannya. Dont Like Dont Read, Please. :D
1. Hei, Aku Menyukaimu

**Hei, Aku menyukaimu.**

**©BluePrince14**

[Just Drabble HunKai~]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya bagai bumi berhenti berotasi, seperti itu pulalah ia merasa dirinya sekarang. Ia baru saja selesai membeli beberapa keperluannya di supermarket. Dan tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap siluet sosok itu saat melangkah keluar. Ia terpaku, tak bergerak barang sedikit bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip. Rasanya begitu enggan, hanya untuk sekedar menghela napas. Karena ia bisa merasakan nafasnya seakan tercekat.

Sebuah gejolak aneh hinggap mengisi ruang di bagian kiri dadanya. Membuat organ di dalam sana berdetak, seratus kali lebih cepat dari biasanya hingga mungkin bisa saja melompat dari tempatnya. Membuatnya geli, merasakan perasaan aneh yang menggelitik dan terasa menyenangkan di perutnya.

Matanya terpaku tanpa berkata―

Pada sosok di seberang sana. Yang kini tersenyum, menampikan senyum manis yang begitu melekat dipikirannya, berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak-anak kecil di sekelilingnya, membagikan satu persatu balon udara berwarni-warni yang ia genggam di tangannya.

Dan saat dirinya memperhatikan terlalu lama sepertinya yang ditatapinya sadar. Karena dia mengalihkan pandangan, berdiri dan menatap dirinya yang tak tahu meski berbuat apa dari seberang. Matanya sosok itu mengerjap, kepalanya dimiringkan beberada derajat tanda tak mengerti. Meski begitu ia masih melemparkan sebuah senyum ke arahnya.

Manis...

Sungguh manis...

Percaya atau tidak, hatinya menghangat hanya dengan melihat senyuman itu. Sapuan merah muda yang menggelikan muncul di pipi putih pucatnya. Sulit dipercaya. Kemana dirinya yang selalu berekspresi dingin? Kemana dirinya yang selalu menjaga image-nya? Semua kesan itu seakan luntur dan hilang terbawa angin.

Masih terpaku di depan pintu minimarket, dirinya tak mengalihkan pandangannya meski sedikit. Menatap sosok itu sambil terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Ahhh, ia merasa dirinya bodoh sekali sekarang.

Hingga―

**Tiiiinnnnnnnn Tiiiiiinnnn!**

Beberapa mobil mulai berhenti tepat di depannya sambil membunyikan klakson akibat lampu yang berubah warna, membuat sekitarnya terasa begitu ramai. Otomatis menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat ke seberang. Dirinya bergerak dengan gelisah, berjinjit dan memanjangkan leher agaknya mencoba mencari cela diantara antrian kemacetan itu hingga setidaknya tetap bisa melihat sosok seseorang itu di sebrang sana.

Tapi saat mobil-mobil itu berlalu―

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia sudah pergi...

Sebuah desahan kecewa yang tak bisa ia tahan keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Tiba-tiba saja pundaknya terkulai lemas. Padahal... ia berharap bisa melihatnya. Melihat senyumnya yang baru ia lihat beberapa detik lalu tapi sudah membuatnya merindukan senyum itu lagi. Berharap bisa melihat sosok indah itu sampai ia puas.

"Kakak." Ia cukup tersentak saat mendengar interupsi yang membuyarkan penyesalannya.

"Hum?" alisnya terangkat, merasakan seseorang menarik celananya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berada di sana, berdiri di sampingnya sambil mendongak bersama balon berwarna kuning di genggaman tangan mungilnya.

Sehun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu lalu betanya, "Ada apa adik kecil?" sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan balon yang ia pegang, "Ini untuk kakak." dan dia berlari pergi setelah Sehun menerima pemberiannya ragu.

Sehun menatap balon yang kini berpindah tangan pada genggamannya. Masih dengan raut tak mengerti dirinya menoleh ke kanan, merasakan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya bereaksi, membelalak tak percaya dengan perasaan campur baur. Cukup terkejut mendapati sosok itu.

"Hei." Sebuah sapaan ramah ditambah sebuah senyuman kecil yang begitu menawan saat sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya "Aku Jongin...". Berhasil kembali membuatnya membisu sesaat, sebelum kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya dan berdiri sambil balas menyunggingkan senyum yang jarang ia hadirkan.

Membuat keduanya berhadapan.

Jongin ya...

"Hei." Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali pengikat balon yang ada di genggamannya, tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya yang semakin lama semakin lebar. "Aku... Sehun."

[―Dan sepertinya aku menyukaimu.]

.

**FIN~**

.

Ini beneran pendek 'kan? Tapi tak ada salahnya menyalurkan ide yang datang tiba-tiba dibanding harus lenyap begitu saja hahaha

HunKai lagi~ bener-bener lagi demen ini pair hehehe

Review drabble tak jelas ini yaaaa :D *kabur bareng Jongin jualan balon*


	2. Pinjam

**PINJAM**

A HunKai's Drabble

.

.

.

Jangan mencoba untuk menganggu Sehun―itu peraturannya.

Sebagai pemberitahuan, si pemuda yang merupakan satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Oh itu memang tak suka dirinya diganggu. Kita perjelas di sini. Sehun, memang tak suka diganggu, apalagi saat dirinya berada di kelas, sedang belajar, berusaha berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depan sana tentang persamaan kuadrat dan akar-akar persamaannya. Ah, Matematika.

Mengganggu Sehun saat pelajaran favoritnya berlangsung itu sama saja dengan kau melemparkan dirimu secara suka rela ke kawanan buaya muara. Alias; cari mati, dan semua orang tahu. Tak heran jika mereka selalu melakukan hal apapun yang kiranya takkan menganggu si pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Diam, lebih tepatnya. Yah... semua orang tahu, kecuali satu orang―

"Sehun, aku liat dong. Aku ga bawa buku paketnya."

Sehun dengan enggan menggeser buku paket Matematika yang terbuka di depannya dengan acuh. Masih mencoba berkonsentrasi. Gurunya menyuruh mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Sehun dengan semangat menyalinnya ke dalam buku tulisnya.

x2 + 8x2 + 15―

"Sehun pinjam penghapus."

Sehun mengambil karet penghapusnya dan menaruh lebih dekat dengan teman sebangkunya itu. Kembali akan menyelesaikan soalnya.

"Sehun aku pinjam pensil. Pensilku patah..."

Alisnya berkerut tak suka, merasa cukup terganggu, meski begitu ia memberi pensil yang ada digenggaman tangannya. Baru saja ia hendak mengambil pensil lain dari tempat pensilnya―

"Pinjam pensil yang lain, Sehun. Ini tumpul," keluh sosok itu.

Gzzz. Sehun mengalihkan ke arah teman sebangkunya, tatapannya tajam sekali. Ia menaruh rautan pensil miliknya di meja dengan sedikit bantingan. "Raut sendiri," ketusnya kembali mengalihkan pandang. Kembali pada buku dan soalnya yang belum selesai. Ini gampang, Sehun bahkan bisa menyelesaikannya dalam sekali kedip. Yah, seandainya saja teman sebangkunya itu tak menganggunya terus.

( x + 5 )( x + 3 ) = 0

x = -5 dan x = -3

Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Pinjam penghapus."

Semenit kemudian.

"Ahh... bukan begini harusnya... pinjam penghapus lagi, Sehun." Dan ia mengambilnya benda itu tanpa persetujuan Sehun. Menghapus pekerjaannya yang sepertinya salah.

"...Sehun, ini bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti. Pinjam milikmu."

Tanpa bicara Sehun menggeser buku tulisnya. Sang guru sudah menerangkan lagi di depan dan Sehun mencoba memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Pinjam penghapus."

"..."

"Sehun, aku pinjam pensil yang ini ya?" dan sosok itu mengambil pensil yang berada di tangan Sehun begitu saja.

Snut―

"Rautan, Hun. Aku pinjam rautan."

"Benda itu ada di sampingmu." Sosok itu nyengir dan kembali me

Snut, snut―

Bodoh, ketus Sehun dalam hati.

"Pinjam penamu."

"Hun, pinjam penggaris."

"Hun? Boleh tidak?"

"Penghapus mana, Hun? Aku pinjam."

"Hun? Kau dengar aku? Aku pinjam penggaris lagi, ya?"

"..."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan alis berkerut tanda menahan kesal.

Hening sejenak.

"..."

"..."

Sosok itu berbalik menghadap Sehun dengan ragu-ragu. "Hun, aku mau pinjam―"

Sehun menyodorkan kotak pensilnya cepat, matanya berkilat-kilat tajam. "Ambil sendiri, Kai. Dan diamlah," potong Sehun cepat dengan nada ketus, cukup kesal dengan gangguan teman sebangkunya yang tak henti memanggil namanya sambil meminjam ini dan itu.

Sehun memang tak suka diganggu dan semua orang tahu, kecuali satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah orang ini. Teman sebangkunya yang terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan. Kim Jongin. Kai.

"...eum, sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau aku pinjam..." tolak Jongin.

Sehun menautkan alis dan memandang Jongin yang kini nampak gugup. Kenapa? batinnya tak mengerti. "Lalu?"

Hening...

Sehun menunggu, larut dalam penasaran. Kini ia bahkan sudah tak mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru di depan sana. Terfokus pada orang di sampingnya. "Kai?" tanyanya.

"..."

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin pinjam waktumu sepulang sekolah, Hun," jawabnya sambil membuang muka. Dan Sehun merasa jika matanya bermasalah karena melihat wajah teman sebangkunya itu terhiasi sapuan merah muda samar saat mengatakannya. "Aku punya dua tiket bioskop pemberian noona dan aku ingin mengajakmu."

Sehun termangu sedetik. Ia menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip.

"Itupun jika kau tak keberatan...," tambahnya cepat sambil menunduk, merasakan tatapan Sehun pada dirinya. Ayolah, bersikap cool, Kim Jongin! Jongin merutuk dalam hati.

Dan detik kemudian Sehun merasa dirinya tersenyum geli dalam diam.

[ Diganggu Jongin saat pelajaran Matematika ternyata... tidak buruk juga.]

Dia mengajakku kencan, huh?―batin Sehun tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hei, jantung, santailah sedikit. Ini hanya ajakan kencan!_

.

**FIN ~**

**.**

Ini... pendek. Dan ini... absurd banget DX Sekali lagi, daripada ide terbang entah kemana mending diketik ehehe :3 Niatnya ini memang bakalan dibuat jadi kumpulan drabble AU! HunKai super pendek dan gaje macam gini. Ide spontan, ngetikpun spontan.

Membuat drabble itu ternyata menyenangkan XD

Tak berharap banyak. Yang bersedia ninggalin **review** silahkan, beritahu pendapat kalian! Aku bakalan seneng. Tapi kalo engga pun ga papa. Its up you guys


	3. Peluk

**PELUK―**

.

.

.

―Just Hunkai's Drabble.

.

.

.

Ada apa dengan hari ini?

Jongin sama sekali tak tahu ada apa dengannya hari ini. Yang ia tahu kesialan seakan membuntutinya sejak awal, sejak ia membuka matanya di pagi hari hingga saat ini. Bukan salah harinya. Ia sepenuhnya sadar jika semua kesialan yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah kesalahan dari perbuatannya sendiri. Hanya saja... ia butuh sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan untuk menyalurkan amarahnya yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Ya! Kau bisa melihat tidak!" ketusnya begitu merasa dirinya tersenggol oleh orang lain yang berjalan berarah berlawanan darinya saat melewati koridor. Padahal orang itu tak berbuat kesalahan yang besar―terkesan sepele dan bahkan ia sudah meminta maaf―tapi justru harus turut menjadi tempat pelampiasan kemarahan Jongin secara tidak sengaja. Semua hal, semua orang yang ditemuinya menjadi pelampiasan Jongin hari ini, asal tahu saja.

Mari aku beritahu kesialan apa saja yang tengah dialaminya.

Bermula dengan dia yang mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam (tugas ini memang harusnya dikerjakan seminggu yang lalu) hingga ia ketiduran saat tugasnya belum selesai dan mengakibatkan ia harus bangun setengah jam lebih lambat dari biasanya (entahlah, alarmnya tiba-tiba mati atau ia yang tidur terlalu pulas) dan berakhir dengan ia yang mendapat ceramah pagi dari sang ibu―Oh, benar-benar ibu yang perhatian, sinis Jongin.

Tidak sampai di situ saja. Sepertinya semua hal sama sekali tak membantu Jongin, karena kemacetan itu membuatnya semakin terlambat. Dan baru saja ia menambah kecepatannya saat melewati tikungan―BANG!―motornya terjatuh dengan begitu mulus mengkuti gravitasi. Alhasil, kaki kirinya sukses mendapat hiasan baru. Luka lecet.

Sampai di sekolahpun kesialan itu sepertinya belum mau pergi. Ia telat―beruntung karena insiden jatuhnya ia membuatnya tak jadi menerima hukuman. Tapi... ternyata ia memang ditakdirkan dihukum hari ini. Karena tugas yang semalaman ia kerjakan hingga bergadang sama sekali tak ada dalam tasnya. Nihil.

Dengusan kasar kembali meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia melanjutkan jalannya tanpa mempedulikan wajah orang yang ia tabrak. Kakinya sakit, ia bahkan jalan terpincang-pincang. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat ia mengingat surat panggilan dari wali kelasnya untuk sang ibu. Ia tahu... ia akan digantung ibunya begitu sampai di rumah.

Jongin mengabaikan semua orang dan mendudukkan diri di pojokan ruang latihan tari klub dance itu, tepat di samping beberapa orang yang tengah membuat kerumunan kecil. Beberapa orang dalam ruangan itu memandanginya dengan heran begitu mendengar suara gedebuk keras kala ia menghempaskan dirinya di lantai.

"Kenapa de―?"

"Diam dan hanya abaikan aku," potong Jongin cepat. Membuang muka. Dengusan-dengusan kasar terdengar lagi.

Chanyeol, si penanya langsung bungkam. Ekspresi Jongin tadi benar-benar mengerikan. Dan berhubung ia tak sekelas dengan Jongin, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi sepertinya itu sesuatu yang buruk melihat bagaimana cara Jongin berjalan dan luka di kakinya―yang hendak ia tanyakan tadi.

Luhan, salah satu dari mereka memilih menghela nafas saja. Ia mengerti itu tandanya Jongin tak mau diganggu. Dan ia cukup sadar untuk tak―

"YA, AMPUN! Kau kenapa, Kai? Ada apa dengan kakimu? Kau jatuh?" Baekhyun yang baru beberapa saat tiba bersama Kyungsoo langsung menembakkan pertanyaan beruntun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jongin dan memegang bekas lukanya. Luhan meringis, ingin sekali membekap mulut bawel Baekhyun dan membawanya menjauh. "Ini pasti sakit sekali... Kenapa bisa begini, sih? Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, Kai."

"...Baek."

"Kau tahu jika kontes menari kita sebentar lagi, bagaimana bisa kau malah terluka begini?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang Jongin tajam, "Kau harus menjaga dirinya. Dan tidak boleh ceroboh, Kai. Kau tahu kan seberapa pentingnya fungsi kaki bagi seorang dancer―"

"...Baekhyun..."

"Aku rasa kau harus pergi ke dokter untuk diperiksa, Kai. Lukamu sepertinya par―LIHAT! ITU BERDARAH. Kai! Kau benar-benar ha―"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! BISAKAH KAU DIAM?"

Baekhyun tersentak, begitupun dengan semua orang di sana.

Hening...

Jongin nampak memerah, menahan marahnya. "AKU SEDANG KESAL DAN KAU MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN KESAL! KAU TIDAK TAHU SEBERAPA BURUK HARI INI UNTUKKU JADI TUTUP MULUTMU DAN LAKUKANLAH SESUATU YANG LAIN. BERHENTI BICARA DAN JANGAN GANGGU A―"

_Srrreeeet―GREP!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Seketika Jongin merasa suaranya menghilang begitu mengetahui seseorang menarik tubuhnya ke arah samping dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba.

"...Kau yang harus berhenti marah-marah, Kai...," ujar sosok itu pelan. Tepat di telinganya.

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghela napasnya.

Ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Karena sekarang wajahnya sudah sepenuhnya menelesak pada dada orang yang memeluknya.

...tapi setidaknya ia kenal aroma ini. Ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_[ "Berpelukan efektif menurunkan tekanan darah sekaligus risiko terkena penyakit jantung. Dapat menghilangkan stress dan rileksasi pikiran yang bagus, melatih kesabaran. Selain itu sebuah pelukan juga bisa mengubah suasana hati―sama halnya seperti cokelat. Berpelukan akan menghasilkan hormon oksitosin. Ketika hormon oksitoksin ini dilepaskan ke otak maka akan menimbulkan kepuasan, pengurangan kecemasan dan umumnya menajadi tenang―dan itu yang sedang kau butuhkan saat ini, Kai." ]_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**...Oh Sehun.**_

_._

_._

* * *

_**FIN~**_


	4. Tidak Jelas

**TIDAK JELAS―**

.

A HunKai's Drabble

.

Entah apa maksud dari dua kata itu, yang pasti bermakna negatif karena mengandung tidak. Pasti? Lalu apa itu pasti? Sama sekali tidak jelas.

"Sehun kamu bengong?"

Sosok yang dipanggil menoleh. Dia diam, meski tebakan orang itu tepat sekali kalau ia sedang terbengong. Bukan sepenuhnya bengong, berfikir lebih tepatnya. Memikirkan segala ketidakjelasan yang ada di sekitarnya. Di sekitar mereka.

"Kamu mikirin apa?" tanya sosok yang sama, ia sedang melakukan hal tak jelas di lantai. Tertawa-tawa sambil memegang ponsel sebelum kemudian menatap Sehun yang juga duduk, tapi di atas kursi. "Mikirin aku?" godanya.

Sehun mendengus. Itu juga termasuk, batinnya. Jongin―nama pemuda tadi―memang salah satu ketidakjelasan yang membebani pikiran Sehun sedari entah sejak kapan. Entahlah, ia sendiri benci dirinya yang menjadi lebih banyak berfikir mengenai hal-hal yang tak bisa ia jelaskan seperti ini. Tidak jelas sekali. "Bodoh," katanya.

Dan hening ruangan itu mengisi setelahnya, ditemani cengiran Jongin yang kini kembali bermain dengan ponselnya.

Apa yang sedang ia kerjakan Sehun tidak tahu. Tidak jelas. Tapi ia penasaran. "Kamu lagi apa?" Dengan nada cuek ia bertanya, tangannya sudah terlipat manis di depan dada dengan badan menyender sepenuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Smsan."

"Sama?"

"Krystal."

Sehun menggeram pelan. Lupakan, harusnya ia memang tak usah bertanya. 'Kan? Perasaan tak jelas kembali mengisi hatinya. Apa ini sebenarnya? Seperti cubitan tak kasat mata pada ulu hatinya. Nyeri. Dan tak jelas. "Oh."

Sehun mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan mengabaikan Jongin yang sebenarnya sedang menatapnya sekarang. Dengan pandangan yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Jangan cemburu gitu," kekeh Jongin sambil berjalan mendekat dan mendekati Sehun. Menempelkan bibir mereka sedetik. Berlutut di depan Sehun dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Krystal cuma nanya tugas. Aku ketawa gara-gara sms Chanyeol, tahu."

"Terus?" balas Sehun tidak jelas. Padahal dalam hati ia merasa perasaan tak jelas tadi hilang. Digantikan perasaan tak jelas lain. Yang kini terasa lebih menggelitik perutnya.

Jongin menggeleng, kecewa dengan respon Sehun yang terkesan tak peduli. "Kamu kayak yang marah."

Sehun menaikan alisnya. "Kenapa harus marah?" tanyanya sambil mendengus.

Jongin diam. Sadar sepenuhnya jika memang tak ada alasan yang mengharuskan Sehun marah sebenarnya, hanya karena hal tidak jelas begini. Dia bukan siapa-siapa Sehun. Kecuali sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dan menyadari hal itu, sekarang gantian Jongin yang merasa suatu perasaan tak jelas memenuhi hatinya. Serupa dengan yang Sehun rasakan tadi.

"Aku ga berhak marah 'kan?" tanya Sehun pelan. Sehun dengan sengaja membungkukkan badannya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Jongin yang masih diam. Cukup lama. Sebuah senyuman melengkung di bibirnya saat kembali ke posisinya yang sebelumnya. "Sekarang gantian kamu yang marah," goda Sehun.

Jongin yang sadar dirinya tengah digoda dengan cepat menjauhkan diri dengan wajah merah. "Sialan!" gumamnya.

Sehun tertawa nyaring dalam ketidakjelasan. Ah, ia dan Jongin memang tidak jelas. Hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak jelas. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan bersamapun terkadang tidak ada satupun yang jelas. Seperti ciuman tadi yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Siapa yang marah? Aku ga marah," kata Jongin cepat. Membela diri. Ia sudah membaringkan dirinya di ranjang Sehun, dengan kedua kaki menjuntai di samping ranjang. Matanya terfokus pada langit-langit kamar Sehun yang terwarna cat warna krem. "Aku cuma berfikir jika benar, kamu memang tak harus marah." Jujurnya dengan tidak jelas. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri ia kecewa. Entah karena apa. "Kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa, 'kan?" lirihnya. Tangannya terangkat, mencoba menghalau cahaya dari lampu di atas sana. "Dan saat aku sadar, aku hanya merasa... aneh."

Tidak jelas. Semuanya tidak ada yang jelas.

Meski begitu Sehun merasa dirinya mengerti benar. Ia bangkit dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Jongin dan meraih tangannya yang tadi terangkat, mengalihkan tubuh Jongin untuk menyamping, menatap ke arahnya. "Kita sahabat, Kai," katanya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus pipi pemuda di depannya. Hal yang paling ia sukai, meski dengan alasan tak jelas.

Jongin diam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Sehun lagi, yang disambut Sehun. "Sahabat tidak berciuman seperti ini," desahnya. Ia lelah. Dan tak kemengertian.

Sehun terdiam. Membenarkan dalam hati saat ia kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Tapi... kita bahkan sudah terlalu sering melakukannya," gumam Jongin sambil beringsut mendekat dan memeluk Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, memeluk balik. "Mungkin... kita memang sudah lebih dari itu, Kai," gumamnya.

Dan semuanya tetap tidak jelas. Dan itulah yang menganggu Sehun sejak tadi.

Ketidakjelasan.

.

.

**FIN~**

**.**

Sebenarnya itu jugalah yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Ketidakjelasan hubungan /ehcurhat/ Hasil setelah baca satu fic nih. Seperti biasa―absurd-_-v

Ahhh dan untuk **Dioummanyafarhan, **maaf jika keberadaan ini membuatmu tidak nyaman. Karena ini dibuat sepenuhnya hanya untuk kesenanganku semata. Oke, ini salahku juga yang tidak memberikan warning 'DLDR' di awal. Tapi... bisakah kamu abaikan saja jika tak suka?

Jujur kata-kata kamu yang _'...Liat judulnya aja mau muntah'_ cukup―banyak―bikin aku nyelekit, berhubung HunKai adalah OTP aku :(( Tapi its oke, aku ga akan benci kamu karena apa yang kamu suka atau kamu ga suka. Semua orang punya hak memilih dan ini hanya tentang selera ;)) 


End file.
